The Payne Legacy 1: Dave Franco is a Bad Man
by i Am Aphrodite
Summary: WILL THERE BE ENOUGH TIME TO SAVE LEILA FROM A FATE LIKE NO OTHER? (I hope the sounded dramatic enough)


**The Payne Legacy: Dave Franco is a Bad Man.**

I picked up the phone, "_Hey Liam, when are you gonna' pick me up cause I have to be there early._"

A few months ago Jade, Alicia, Jaihne and I were invited to Leila and Dave Franco's wedding. They had quickly fallen in love and were engaged after 3 months. All of us were so excited because we absolutely love wedding dresses! The four of us were chosen to be Leila's bridesmaids. Dave invited some guys I don't remember their names.

As soon as I found out I called Liam and told him. He seemed really cool about it and he asked if he could escort me there. Of course I said yes after all we'd been dating for two and a half months. Jaihne told me she'd be going with Zayn and Jade would go with Justin. Vin Diesel really _creeps_ me out but he's going with Alicia.

Today was the ceremony and I needed to be there as soon as possible. I wanted to be the first to see Leila on her wedding day! She had picked out a slim little white dress to match her dainty figure. She told me she would wear little white roses in her hair. Even the thought of it made me sigh.

She was so _young_! Only 18 and getting married. Dave _better_ treat her right.

_I wonder when he'll be here. I don't want to be late_. Soon enough Liam arrived in a white limo at my house and he wore a blue tux. Blue had been the second colour besides white and I had worn a pale blue dress with my hair worn down. _LOL, it matches my eyes._

_"Hey beautiful. Ready to go?"_ He smiled at me with his dark eyes. "_Yep, I'm all set now let's go."_

After 15 minutes we arrived at the most beautiful spot on earth. A little zen garden had been set up just for the ceremony. It looked like a sanctuary where monks might pray. I want to get married here. With Liam of course.

Liam went to go talk to Justin and Vin when Jade and Alicia walked up to me, giggling. "_Woah Alice you look gorgeous._" I smiled and looked around. _Where was Leila_? _"Thanks! Both of you look amazing but where's Jaihne and Leila?"_

_"I don't know. Last i saw they were in the tent back there."_ Jade looked at me. _"Don't look so concerned, you're not the one who should be nervous"._ They walked of laughing and I saw something shining in Alicia's pocket. I didn't think much of it then.

I walked over to a tent and Leila and Jaihne stood inside. I was mesmerised. _Woahhh._ Leila looked beautiful in her dress and Jaihne was helping with her hair. _"Er… You like it?"_ Leila looked pale. _"Of course I liked it are you crazy? You look stunning."_ I looked at the hair stylist. _"Woah Jaihne you look awesome."_

_"I know I do. You do too. Leila, I think we're done here. You ready to get going?" "Uh, uh… yeah let's go."_ I looked at Leila. I was really worried. _"You don't look to good. Is everything alright?"_

She looked like she was about to vomit. "_Everything is fine. Let's go."_

Everyone was sitting in their seats whispering and the men stood by the altar. Everything looked amazing. _Especially Dave._

Leila's dad took her arm and the music started to play. I almost didn't notice what was happening because I kept vocusing on Alicia's glittering thing. _What is that thing? I_ was ready to ask her when something weird happened.

_A gun shot._

*** JADE ***

Everyone was running around screaming. Somewhere there was a fire starting. I started looking around for Leila and Dave when Liam ran over to me and grabbed my arm.

_"Where's Alice? Where is she? Is she okay." He was breathing very hard on me and I reassured him Alice was fine. But she wasn't. Alicia_ and Jaihne had disappeared and then I remembered. I saw Alicia running away with her.

_"Oh no... Liam, I think Alicia has her!"_ _"What do you mean?" "I saw Alicia running away with Alice and she was screaming. DUDE GO IN THAT DIRECTION."_

***JAIHNE***

_"Whats going on? Where's the bride?"_ I had been looking everywhere for Leila. The fire was coming closer. More gunshots. NO NO NO_. Where is she? _Then I saw it. Vin Diesel was carrying away what looked like a Leila. She was unconscious. I started screaming her name and Vin saw me. He started running away and then something horrible happened.

Vin Diesel had shot me in the chest.

***ALICE***

_"AAAH. Alicia what are you doing? What's going on? AAAH"_ Alicia had started stabbing me with the knife that had been glittering in her pocket. How could I have not known it was a knife? This is my own fault. _"Shut up retard let's go."_ Alicia started tying me to the chair and gagged me. I started screaming Liam's name but I nothing came out. I started coughing blood.

_"TELL ME WHERE THE MONEY IS OR I'LL KILL YOU!"_ She ripped off the gag and pointed a gun at me. "_I don't know what you're talking about! LIAM!"_ _"Hush up, you're pretty boy isn't going to save you this time."_

_"You're wrong about the saving part. I am pretty."_ Liam rushed into the tent and hit Alicia with a pan he had stolen from the chef. _"Are you alright? Are you hurt."_

_"I'm bleeding but that's not what matters. Where is Leila and Dave? Are the alright?"_

Liam shrugged and said, _"I don't really know. I saw Dave looking for her but I don't know what happened to Leila."_

_"Oh my god." _My heart was racing. _How could this happen? On her wedding day?_ _"Come take Alicia maybe she will know. She said something about money. Maybe there's more to Dave then we know."_

***JADE***

_"JAIHNE! JAIHNE! Where are you? Are you okay?"_ I'd been looking for Jaihne for what seemed like hours but was five minutes.

"_Ugh… Jade! Help me…"_ The voice trailed off but I recognized it. It was Jaihne.

"_Jaihne are you al-"_ I looked at her body. She chest was bleeding. "_What the hell happened to you_?" I tried to pick her up. She was too heavy so I started pulling her to what sounded like an ambulance. _"It was Vin… he-_" Again she trailed off. She was losing to much blood. I gathered all my strength and carried her to the ambulance.

_"They'll take care of you. I promise_." I started running in the direction I had last seen Liam go.

I needed to find Dave.

***ALICE***

_"AAAH. It hurts!"_ I whined as Liam carried me away. _"Don't worry the ambulance will fix you." "I don't want the ambulance. I want to find my friends. AAAH" "Sssh"_ his voice was so soothing I almost forgot about the pain. I was so lucky to have someone who cared for me so much.

***JADE***

I finally found the stupid groom and slapped him. "_Why is this happening? Jaihne got SHOT. And I have no idea what happened to Alice & Liam._" I have him an evil look. _"Start explaining."_

Dave turned around and looked at me. His face was full of blood.

He looked frightened.

***JAIHNE***

I slowly woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. It was so soft and smooth not like the hard ground and the wedding.

The wedding. I remembered what had happened and I stared at my chest. The blood was gone… _Was I dead? Is this heaven?_

I looked up and saw a familiar face. _Zayn._

"_Hey there._" He looked down on me with his pretty eyes and handsome smile. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"_What are you doing here? Where am I?_" He stroked my hair gently. "_You're in the hospital and you got shot. I came to see how you were doing." "I…"_ I didn't get the chance to finish what I saw going to say when four people walked in. _Jade, Liam, Alice and Dave Franco. Leila's fiancée._

I got so angry at the sight of him I almost looked like a tomatoe. _"YOU! You're the reason this happened. Explain yourself you as-."_

Alice spoke next. Her hand was holding her stomach as if she had been hurt. She probably had. Her other hand was holding mine. _"Calm down Jaihne. It's alright… But you're right Dave is an as-."_

Liam gave her a look and she quieted. _"Jaihne, Dave explained to us why this happened. And He's going to explain to you the same."_

Dave sat in the seat next to my bed and explained how he had borrowed money from Vin Diesel's gang and how he didn't pay it back. So they had wanted revenge on him and came for him when he would be most vulnerable. Instead of taking him, they took his fiancée, Leila.

I began to fall asleep holding Zayn's hand because I didn't want to hear a anymore.

***ALICE***

I looked up at Liam. _"How are we going to get Leila back? We don't even know where she is."_

He looked down at me and held my chin up. "_I'll get Alicia to tell us."_

_"Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?" _I stared at him.

_"Oh… Well I have ways of convincing people to give me what I want."_ He grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

_"Even if she did tell you. Why should we trust her after what she's done."_ I stared down at my stomach."

_"She's our last chance."_ He took my hand and held it in his.

_"Look I've been wanting to tell you something… I-_" Jade walked in and stared at us.

_"Sorry for interrupting but we need to get to work. Jaihne's out of the hospital and I need Alice. You mind?" _She stared at Liam and gave him a look. He shrugged and let go of my hand. _"You do whatever it takes, okay?"_

_"Sure."_

***LEILA***

For the last 2 days I had been locked up in a cell and I was fed the same thing every time. _Pizza._ The day after I was kidnapped I was brought to be questioned. Vin himself asked me questions about Dave. Apparently Dave had owed him money. My Dave was in debt. I was so angry with him after I got out of questioning I threw my ring into the corner.

Dave had secrets I didn't know about. I thought he was _honest. _I looked out the window. The view was very nice. I could see the sea and the beach. Oh how I wished I could be there swimming.

I wished I could be with my friends.

***JADE***

_"So this is the place?" _We'd tortured Alicia into telling us where Vin was hiding. He'd been hiding at an abandoned warehouse at the harbour. He had positioned guards everywhere. And they had _big _guns.

Alice looked really suspicious. _"This must be the place or there wouldn't be gangsters everywhere."_ I looked around and saw four men playing poker and smoking. I coughed and looked for an entrance.

There was an entrance heavily guarded behind a palm tree.

Liam, Justin, Dave and Zayn had brought weapons with them and Alice, Jaihne and I had brought knives, ropes, guns and a first aid kit.

We devised a plan so the girls would sneak in while the boys took care of the guards.

Jaihne made a distraction for the men and we snuck in. The boys started fighting off the guards and Jaihne joined us. We made our way through the warehouse and looked around for Leila.

We decided to split up so Jaihne and Alice went together after Vin Diesel and I looked for Leila. I met some guards on the way but I took them out with my guns. I only had a few bullets left. But luckily I had some knives.

I heard someone crying. Leila. I rushed over to the sound.

Leila sat in the cell still wearing her wedding dress.

***JAIHNE***

_"Where is that physco?"_ Alice pinched me and I looked at her. _"What was that for?" "SHUSH. We need to be stealthy." "Blah blah let's just find Vin and kill him." _

_"Are you crazy? We can't just kill him!" "Why not? He tried to kill ME!" "Fine you can kill him but I'm not getting arrested."_

"_Yeah yeah…"_ Suddenly a dark hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

_"WATCH OUT!"_

But it was too late.

Someone had hit my head with a baseball bat.

***LEILA***

_"JADE! How did you find me?" "It's a long story. We have to get out of here!" "Okay okay… let's go!"_

We ran down the passages in the old warehouse and then Leila stopped. _"IS THAT JAIHNE?" "What… no it can't be… she was with Alice…" "JAIHNE!"_ Leila ran to the body and knelt beside her. She was on her stomach and then Leila rolled her over. Her head was bleeding.

_"Oh my god… Jaihne…"_ I touched her face and her eyes flew open. _"YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Yeah i got hit by baseball bat."_ I was worried. _"Where's Alice?" "Oh my god I really don't know… I think one of the guards took her…" "We need to save her!"_

Suddenly the Zayn and Justin were behind us. _"What happened?" "I found Leila and Jaihne got hit by a bat. We need to find Alice." "Okay let's go."_

***ALICE***

Everything was blurred and I couldn't make out exactly where I was… It was dark and I heard laughing. I recognized the laugh.

_Vin Diesel._

_"You freak you ruined Leila's wedding."_ I tried to punch him but I was too weak. "Physcopath_"_

_"I don't care about your friend's stupid wedding. I want my money"_ he kicked me and the pain was terrible and I screamed. He was laughing and asked me, "_Is that your boyfriend?_" I realised I had screamed Liam's name.

_"Maybe I should kill him too."_

_"Don't you dare touch Liam."_ He laughed an evil laugh. _"Who's gonna stop me? Definitely not you because you'll be DEAD."_

I was scared. I don't want to die. He took out a knife and held it to my throat.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and five teenagers entered the room.

_"Vin we know you're in here!" _

_"They've found me."_ He weakened his grip on my neck. He was still holding it when he walked over to the balcony with me. "_I've got your friend and I'll kill her if you don't put away all your weapons!"_

_"NO! Alice!"_ Jaihne screamed. They put down all their weapons and kneeled down.

_"Let her GO you freak!" _Jade yelled.

He put the knife to my throat and I screamed.

_"If I go down she goes with me."_ He took the knife and held it so close to my neck if I breathed it might rip my skin off.

He started walking backwards when he let go of the knife.

_"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND."_ Liam took the gun and shot Vin Diesel in the chest.

_"It's such a beautiful night, almost as beautiful as you."_ Liam smiled at me and I smiled back. It was so good to be home after all that had happened.

_"I've been wanting to say something to you for a long time now and I've always been interrupted. Right now there is no one who can stop me."_

"_What is it Liam?_" I looked at him with concerned eyes.

_"I've loved you since the moment I met you."_

_"I love you too."_

**Hi! This is the sequel to The Name's Payne, Alice Payne. The storyline is way different but I think it's a lot cooler. This fiction novel features Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Justin Beiber , Dave Franco and Vin Diesel!**

**I'd like to thank all my friend for supporting me! It took me about 3 – 4 hours to write this! I'm really proud of it!**

**This is dedicated to Jaihne, Jade, Leila and Alicia! :D You guys are awesome!**


End file.
